Creatures in the Dark
by Ariannah360
Summary: Buttercup's embarrassing fear comes back to haunt her. GREENS.


**Title –** Creatures in the Dark

**Summary – **Buttercup's embarrassing fear comes back to haunt her.

**Pairing(s) – **Greens

**Rating – **T

**Status –** Oneshot

**Important Notes –** Got this idea after watching the episode "Power-Noia."

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Pay your respects to Craig McCracken.

**XXX**

It was a normal, casual Saturday. Butch and Buttercup sat in the living room while everyone was away. The couple watched scary movies until their eyes could bear no more. Which was a long time. Before they knew it, it was eleven, and Butch announced that he had to go home in at least an hour or his brothers would start "bitching."

"D'aw, that sucks," Buttercup said. She twirled a piece of her hair subconsciously as she scanned through her phone in the darkness of the room.

Butch leaned to the opposite side to turn on one of the lamps. She flinched. "Ugh, God, I swear, I never get used to that."

He shrugged and told her he was going to the bathroom. She'd heard that guys peed fast. After laughing silently at the thought of an awkward scenario in which his zipper would get caught, she composed herself and shifted to a different position. She sat patiently on the couch, waiting for him until she heard quite the loud, "Holy shit!"

She jumped, having heard it so suddenly, furrowed her eyebrows and flew upstairs in a sharp "Pshew!"

"Dude. What happened?" Buttercup walked into the bathroom and saw Butch staring interestedly at something. She confusedly followed his gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Butch whistled lowly. "That is one fucking spider web. Holy crap. That looks like something you'd see Peter Parker do." Buttercup ignored what he said and slowly backed away. Noticing her strange lack of commentary, he turned to her. She was at the doorway by this point.

"That tiny fucker's in the house. I'm gonna find it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna find a spider." She sensed the doubt in his voice. She gave him an offended jerk of the head.

"Chyeah. I'm gonna find that little blood-sucker if it's the last thing I _do_."

He laughed mockingly. "Ho, ho, okay. I so totally believe you."

"I'M SERIOUS!" Okay, Buttercup. Maybe that was a little louder than necessary.

"Well, then I suggest you start searching now. _It might be under your bed_." Adding that last part was completely uncalled for, Buttercup thought. She gulped at the possibility.

She walked out of the bathroom before he could see the fearful expression she had on. Grabbing a flashlight and some safety gloves, with much questioning from Butch as to why she was going to such measures to which she ignored, she headed for her room first.

She examined the bed sheets, hers particularly, thoroughly. She herself had no clue why she was doing this. Well, actually, she did. She just didn't want to admit it. She wasn't afraid of anything as far as anyone knew. Buttercup most certainly did _not _want anyone to find out this little phobia of hers. Especially Butch.

Then she moved to the living room, then the Professor's bedroom, and finally the kitchen. She proceeded to pick up and put down every single dish lying on the countertops. Then she grazed over the sink, and whipped open and slammed shut the cupboards.

"_Buttercup_."

She froze irately at the sound of her name. She slowly turned around glared daggers at Butch. "What the _fuck_ is it?"

"That's what I should be asking you. What the hell is up? It's just a little spider."

Buttercup bit back the urge to yell and rip his nose off of his face. She turned around and rested an elbow on the counter, easing herself up. "Yeah, whatever," she scoffed. Butch's eyes trailed over to the arm that she'd rested and raised an eyebrow. Then he grinned and looked back at her. She gave him a funny look. "What?" Then, she subconsciously glanced at her arm.

Big mistake.

There she was, face to face with four pairs of big, beady eyes and eight more pairs of thin, hairy legs. For the longest moment, she was entirely stiff, just staring at the thing. Then the world came back to her when she felt it continue to move closer to her. Her heart pace sped up, and so did her breathing.

And then she screamed as if she was just about to die, which, in her point of view, seemed rational. She screamed louder when the spider wouldn't fly off as she flailed her arm. When it finally did and landed on the counter, she fired up her eyebeams and completely destroyed that particular section of the kitchen, stumbling backwards.

She fell into a pair of arms, and that's when all color drained from her face. Now she wished she'd let the stupid arachnid kill her.

"…Arachnophobia? Really?" Buttercup could just sense the smirk on Butch's face. She elbowed him in the chest and stomped away angrily. He just laughed and followed her.

"So how long has this been a thing?"

Buttercup harrumphed and left the question unanswered, walking to the corner of the couch and heavily plopping down on it. He came up and sat next to her, never taking his eyes off her face. Her cheeks were tinted noticeably, and her brows were set in a deep frown while her mouth sported a stubborn pout.

"You don't need to worry about those damn little bugs. I'll always be here to protect you, Cup." He leaned in and affectionately nuzzled his nose against her jawline. She squirmed and pushed him away.

"I don't need anyone protecting me," she huffed.

He only took this as an invitation to go further. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Were you scared or not?" he asked her skeptically.

"No," she answered immediately.

"_Bullshit_." Before she could come up with a retort, he shut her down with a kiss. She calmed down, dropping her shoulders. And then they just sat there, in the dark of the living room that was illuminated by the rather noisy TV and dim lamp, kissing. And for a moment, Buttercup could feel the fear slipping away from her as Butch grazed her cheek with his thumb.

But the atmosphere quickly changed when she felt a tickle on her back. She instinctively shot up and bent her arms in awkward positions behind her to scratch off whatever she thought was there. Butch laughed at her again. Realizing the tickle was him, she growled and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, still laughing, "That was definitely worth it."

Buttercup looked at the clock on the wall and arched her brows. It was nearly midnight. Bubbles and Blossom probably wouldn't be back soon from Robin's. The sissies were probably having an unannounced sleepover. Great.

"I gotta go now." Her eyes widened as he got up and walked to the door. She went after him without thinking.

"Wait!" She latched onto his sleeve and stopped him in the nick of time. He raised an eyebrow at her. She stared at his sleeve for a few seconds and then snatched her hand away. "Never mind."

"Oh, I get it," he said loudly. He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. I'll stay the night."

"_What_?" she said, staring at him incredulously as he threw his jacket on the couch again.

He looked at her in fake confusion. "Oh, so you don't want me to stay? You wanna spend the night alone while that spider's possible babies devise a plan to eat you in your sleep?"

"No!" She thought about it for a second, and then furiously shook her head, "NO! Just go home already, you fag."

"'Kay." He picked up his jacket and began to leave as simply as that. She didn't think he'd cooperate.

"FINE!" she shouted, "Spend the night with me."

"Well gosh, Buttercup, I didn't expect you to be so _forward_."

"You're sleeping on the floor, douchebag."

His expression dropped. "You're no fun."

**END**

_I had fun writing this. I noticed that waaay too few people emphasize the fact that Buttercup is terrified of spiders and thought "hey, I should do this. Be all original and shit." Well, actually, it's not all that original, I've read about two stories _kind of _like this one. So yeah. Tell me what you think ;P_


End file.
